The Forgotten Son
by SLSPNOUATTLKFan
Summary: Scar needed a healthy heir, so what does he do? Goes after a healthy lioness. And who is that lioness? Nala. Will Nala learn to live with what happened to her? Will she accept it? Read more to find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey guys! I have returned with a new story! I've been planning this one out for a while but I'm just now getting around to it. I hope you like it! :)

King Scar of the Pridelands paced outside the cave waiting for his mate, Zira, to give birth. Scar and Zira's first born, Nuka, was very weak and sickly. Scar had refused to make Nuka the heir and they had tried again. Rafiki hobbled out of the cave and waved Scar in. Scar walked in to find that the cub is healthy, but it isn't male. This made Scar very angry. "Get out."

Zira looked up. "What?"

"I said out." Scar growled.

"Please Scar." Zira begged.

"You're out of chances Zira." Scar told her.

Zira picked up her newborn daughter, Vitani, and slunk out of the cave.

Scar rubbed his temples. "Oh sire don't worry there are plenty of lionesses." Zazu teold him.

"I don't need just any lioness, I need her to be perfect." Scar glared.

"What about Sarafina? The two of you were rather close as cubs." Zazu suggested.

"That's it!" Scar exclaimed. "Sarafina's daughter."

"Yes I'm sure..." Zazu began. "Nala! Oh Scar you can't be serious! She's just a cub."

"She's almost a full grown lioness. Shenzi!" Scar called.

Shenzi walked in. "Yes Scar."

"Fetch Nala for me." Scar requested

Shenzi nods and set out to find the young lioness.

TLKTLKTLK

Nala sat by the waterhole, which was now just a hole, thinking about when she was a cub playing with Simba. She realized that in a few days Simba would've been two years old. That's when a prince becomes a king. If Simba was still alive he would he king with Nala as his queen. She smiled at the thought.

She was so focused on her thoughts she didn't realize Shenzi, one of Scar's hyena minions, was walking up to her.

"Hey!" Shenzi barked.

Nala jumped. "You scared me, what do you want?"

"His majesty wishes to speak with you." Shenzi growled

Nala smirked. "Oh I'm sorry, I don't know who you're talking about."

"Haha very funny." Shenzi said with fake amusement. "You don't want Scar to have to get you himself."

Nala looked out into the hunting grounds and sees the lionesses. She saw her mother and the former queen Sarabi. Just a few days ago Nala had injured her leg on a hunt and Rafiki told her to not hunt for a few days. Sarafina hadn't wanted to leave her daughter alone, but Nala insisted that she go.

She turned back to Shenzi. "Why does Scar want to speak with me? Shouldn't he be focused on Zira and their newborn?"

Shenzi rolled her eyes. "I'm just the messanger, and I would go if I were you."

"Alright, alright, I'm going, I'm going." Nala sighed.

Nala slowly walked back to Priderock on her injured leg. On her way up the side she gets snarled at by hyenas. She just rolled her eyes.

She walked into the cave and saw Scar. Nala cleared her throat and Scar turned. "Ah Nala, how nice to see you."

"You wanted to speak with me." She said annoyed.

"Yes my dear I did." Scar nodded. Then turned to Zazu. "Out."

"Sire if I may..." Zazu began

"I said out!" Scar roared making Zazu jump and fly out giving Nala a sympathetic look.

"What about?" She sighed.

"Zira has had my son Nuka, But he is too weak and scrawny to amount to anything. Then just this morning she had our daughter Vitani, but she's female. Before Zira finally had Nuka, she had numerous miscarriages. And so I thought it was because of her age, I need a younger lioness so have my heir, and you my dear, would be perfect." Scar smirked taking a step closer to the creamy lioness.

"Me?!" Nala asked nervously taking a step back.

"Yes you." He said.

"Now let's just be reasonable Scar, I'm sure Zira would be able to have a healthy cub." Nala said.

"Nala, you are the perfect lioness, you're strong, young, and beautiful." Scar smirked. "Just like your mother."

"No." Nala squeaked.

"Oh Nala." Scar shook his head. "I believe you've missed the point. It's not a request, it's a demand."

"Never Scar! I will never mate with you!" Nala said bravely.

"Nala, we both know what is going to happen, so why don't you just make this easier on yourself and give in." Scar suggested.

"Because I refuse to have your demons." She growled and smacked his face claws extended.

Scar growled and put his paw to his face smirking. "Oh Nala, Nala, Nala, you know how I loath violence."

Scar backed Nala up against the wall. "You're disgusting." Nala growled.

Scar shook his head. "Maybe, but that's never stopped me before."

"Scar, want about poor Nuka?" Nala asked trying to stall the king.

"What about him?" Scar asked without emotion.

"What will happen to him?" She asked.

"Oh he'll be fine." Scar shrugged.

Nala pushed Scar out of the way and ran toward the exit, but finding it difficult with her injured leg. She realized the exit is being blocked by hyenas. Shenzi is in the front with Banzai and Ed. Shenzi is smirking at her.

Nala turned and sees an enraged Scar walking toward her. "Scar please don't."

"I am sorry my dear, I really am. But now I'm mad." He said and pounced on her. He smirked at Nala's attempts to struggle. He smiled wickedly before driving in, watching Nala's face turn from one of worry and struggle or one of complete pain and agony.

TLKTLKTLK

Scar walked out of the den looking pleased as the lionesses returned from the hunt. Nala lie on the cave floor and sheds a single tear. No one ever comes into the cave until nighttime, Nala began to sob. She lay there crying her eyes out all afternoon. By nighttime she couldn't cry anymore, she didn't have the energy.

When the lionesses walked into the cave Sarafina and Sarabi see Nala. They ran over and see she's been crying. "Nala?" Sarabi asked.

"What happened dear?" Sarafina asked nuzzling her daughter.

Nala finds the strength to cry. "Oh mom."

"What happened?" She asked again.

"Scar raped me." Nala sobbed.

Sarabi gasps. Sarafina sighs. "Shhhh it's alright, I'm here." But inside she was boiling. How dare that bastard touch her daughter. Sarafina nodded at Sarabi and Sarabi nodded back. Sarabi lies next to Nala, comforting her.

Sarafina began to walk toward where she knew Scar would be at this time.

She found him and slapped him across the face. "You sick, twisted, bastard! You couldn't have me so you took my daughter? If you ever come near her again I swear I will kill you." And she walked back to the cave.

When she walked in she saw Nala asleep and Sarabi watching her. "She's alright."

Sarafina lies down next to her sleeping daughter. Looking at her once again before falling asleep herself.

A/N: there you have it! Chapter 1! I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Always Get What I Want

TMNTTLK lover: I know! I sent that message to you, like a year and a half, maybe two years ago. I'm glad I finally got around to it too. I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter :). Thanks for the review!

WolfSpark: Poor Nala is right, and I did tell you about it, but you don't know half of what I'm planning for this story ;) thank you for the review m'dear!

SunRise19: oh no! Not at all! You didn't sound rude of disrespectful at all! I appreciate all suggestions, constructive criticism, or anything you'd like to say. Just as long as you aren't deliberately trying to be rude, and you weren't. So don't worry about it at all :) I'll try to work more on that, but I'm glad you like the idea. Thanks for reviewing!

Travass: I hope that's a good think. Lol. I can never tell with that word. But if it is a good thing, then thank you. I'm glad you find this story interesting. Thanks for reviewing!

Nala awoke the next morning, with a sharp pain in her lower region. She grimaced and choked back a sob when she remembered yesterday's events. She wished Simba were here. He would make it better. Nala snuggled into her mothers fur, something she hadn't done since she was a cub. She just wanted her mother.

Sarafina woke up when she felt Nala snuggle into her fur. She softly smiled. She gave Nala a small lick on the forehead. Nala opened her eyes. "Good morning sweetie."

Nala didn't answer. She looked back at the floor. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I guess."

Sarafina sighed again. She didn't know what to do. "I'm so sorry baby, if only I wasn't hunting I could've protected you."

Nala cut her mother off right there. "Mom! Don't you dare blame yourself! It was not your fault. You couldn't have known. You were doing your job, hunting." Nala took a shaky breath. "If anything, it was my fault. I should have fought harder."

"Nala." Sarafina growled. "It was not your fault either! Scar doesn't look strong, but he is. I know you tried and I'm proud of you for that."

Nala gave her mother a nuzzle and stood up, but not without grimacing at the pain. Sarafina gave her daughter a sympathetic look and stood up next to her. "Let me help you honey."

"I can do it Mom." Nala said.

Sarafina sighed. "Alright, I'll wake Sarabi and the three of us will go on the morning hunt." Then she realized something. "If you're up for it that is."

"I'm up for it." Nala said with a nod.

A few minutes later Nala, Sarabi, and Sarafina all walked out of the cave, but of course guess who they ran into. Scar saw the three lionesses and smirked when he saw the youngest.

He slinked up to the three. Nala gasped and took a step back, she quickly regained her posture and gave him a bold look. "Good morning Scar."

Scar smiled at the creamy lioness. "Good morning Nala. I trust you slept well."

"I did." Nala said. "My mother, Sarabi, and I were just going on the morning hunt."

"Be careful my dear." Scar warned.

Nala nodded and the three lionesses walked off. But not before Sarabi and Sarafina gave the lion a glare.

TLKTLKTLK

"Are you crazy?" Sarafina growled. "There is absolutely no way that I'm going to let my daughter be your queen!"

"Now Fina, let's be reasonable shall we." Scar requested calmly.

This just seemed to make Sarafina more angry. "Don't you dare call me that! And don't you dare think that I'm letting you anywhere near my daughter! Ever again!"

Scar simply chuckled. "Oh Sarafina, it really isn't your decision. You of all animals should know that I always get what I want."

Sarafina shook her head. "I don't give a damn what you want. You are not, I repeat, not getting my daughter!"

Scar watched Sarafina walk away with a wicked smirk on his face. "I've already got her Fina."

TLKTLKTLK

One zebra. That's all Nala could find. The lionesses were unsuccessful on their morning hunt, so Nala decided to go out once more to see if she could find anything.

After she was sure that she was close enough to the zebra, she pounced, bringing it down with ease. She was about to pick up her kill and bring it back to Pride Rock, when she heard a voice behind her.

"Very well done sweet Nala."

Nala quickly turned and immediately felt her heart drop into her stomach. "S-Scar."

"I have something to ask you, my dear." Scar took a few steps forward, Nala resisted the urge to take a few backwards.

She tried to keep herself calm, he wouldst try anything out in the open in the middle of the day. Would he?

"What if I told you, that I could give you anything that you desire? And I can. All you have to do is become my queen, my mate, mother of my cubs."

Nala's fear was quickly replaced by anger. "Didn't I tell you yesterday that I don't want your demons!"

Scar was unfazed by her reaction. "I didn't want it to come to this, but it seems I have no other choice." Scar leaned in and whispered, "if you refuse to be my mate and have my cubs. Then I will feed your mother and Sarabi to the hyenas. They've bee complaining about being hungry, so I'm sure they would be thrilled with that kind of meal."

Nala knew that he really would feed them to the hyenas. "You're a monster, how did you become like this?"

Scar didn't answer her question. "What is it going to be Nala?"

Nala just shook her head, grabbed her kill and began to make her way back to Pride Rock. Scar knew what her answer was. He got himself a queen.

TLKTLKTLK

"You don't have to do this Nala." Sarafina whispered when Nala told her what had happened. "Don't worry about me."

"Yes I do." Nala answered. "And of course I'm worried about you. Think about if our positions would be reversed. Would you be Scar's mate?" Sarafina sadly nodded. "So you see where I'm coming from."

"You!" Both Nala and Sarafina turned to see a very angry looking Zira. "Are you happy, bitch?"

Nala sighed. "Zira I-"

"Because of you, both of my cubs have been disowned! They're growing up without their father because of you!" Zira cried angrily.

"Now hold on a minute!" Sarafina glared at Zira. "I get that you're upset Zira. But don't blame my daughter if you and Scar were unable to have a healthy cub. Face it, you're not young anymore. Your cub having days are over. Deal with it!"

Zira roared in anger and stormed off, probably to go feed Nuka and Vitani.

"What was that?" Nala asked her mother raising an eyebrow.

"I have no idea." Sarafina shook her head. "Come on, it's getting late. Let's go to bed."

TLKTLKTLK

"Nala, if you're going to be my queen, then you must come sleep over here." Scar walked into the cave and noticed that Nala was laying down beside her mother and Sarabi.

"I'm staying over here." Nala said simply.

"Remember what I said this afternoon Nala." Scar reminded her. Nala sighed, gave her mother a nuzzle, and walked over to lay down next to Scar.

Hours later, long after everyone had gone to sleep, Nala was still awake. She didn't want to be Scar's queen, or have his cubs. She was already uncomfortable with him sleeping this close to her.

She patted her stomach with her paw, "if someone is in there, and I hope for your sake that you aren't, you've got a hard life ahead of you."

It wasn't until she saw the sub peeking over the horizon, that she finally fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I should have the next one up sometime next week! Thanks for reading!


End file.
